List of Batman Beyond characters
right|300px ''Batman Beyond'' Main characters * Terry McGinnis: The current Batman. Voiced by Will Friedle. * Bruce Wayne: The original Batman, he is Terry's employer, mentor, and predecessor. Revealed to be Terry's biological father in the Justice League Unlimited episode "Epilogue". Voiced by Kevin Conroy. * Maxine "Max" Gibson: A friend of Terry's who discovered his secret. Occasionally helps Batman in an "Alfred"-type role, though is considered a nuisance to his predecessor (but less so as time went on). Voiced by Cree Summer. * Ace: Bruce Wayne's pet, the billionaire rescued and took in the stray Great Dane after the canine defended him from a Jokerz thug at Crime Alley during one of Wayne's annual visits there in memory of his slain parents. Fiercely loyal to Bruce, he eventually develops a bond with Terry. Voiced by Frank Welker. Terry's family * Warren McGinnis & Mary McGinnis: Terry's Divorced parents. Warren is murdered at the start of the series. Terry moves in with his mother after his father's death. Voiced by Michael Gross and Teri Garr. * Matt McGinnis: Terry's younger brother. he is voiced by Ryan O'Donohue. Recurring characters * Dana Tan: Terry's girlfriend. She had a hard time accepting his responsibilities as Bruce Wayne's employee initially, but became more understanding regarding his frequent absences later on. At the end of "Epilogue," Terry calls and asks her if they are still on for the weekend while holding an engagement ring. Voiced by Lauren Tom. * Barbara Gordon: The no-nonsense Gotham City police commissioner, and the former Batgirl. She was the daughter of former Gotham City police commissioner, James Gordon. No longer the beautiful, dashing young heroine she once was, having been hardened and determined through the years of personal tragedy to her friends, the new Commissioner Gordon is not entertained by the notion of Batman's heir, and often clashes with Terry on several occasions, though time helps her to realize his value to the new Gotham. Unlike most Batman universes, she has never lost the use of her legs or become the Oracle, although the event that in the comics led her to become the latter was referenced in the A Touch of Curaré episode. It is also implied that she had an affair with Bruce that ended badly. Voiced by Stockard Channing and later Angie Harmon, and Tara Strong as the young Barbara Gordon/Batgirl in Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker. * Sam Young: A Gotham District attorney, and Barbara's husband. Voiced by Paul Winfield. * Howard Groote: A nerdy student at Hamilton Hill High School, and a friend of Terry. His design was based on producer Paul Dini. Voiced by Max Brooks. * Bobbi "Blade" Summer: A popular student at Terry's school. She never has a steady boyfriend, and occasionally goes out with different boys. Blade is seen to be friends with Terry, Dana, Max and Howard. Voiced by Melissa Disney. * Chelsea Cunningham: Another Hamilton High student, she's the best friend of Dana and Terry and former girlfriend and crush of Nelson. Voiced by Yvette Lowenthal and Rachael Leigh Cook. * Nelson Nash: An athlete and bully at Terry's school, who eventually matures and becomes more friendly during the series. He seems to be popular with the girls, but never has a steady girlfriend. He is very similar, both physically and mentally, to Flash Thompson from the Spider-Man universe, given his adversarial-turned-friendly relationship with Terry and admiration for Batman. Voiced by Seth Green. Supporting protagonists * Justice League Unlimited ** Superman: Kal-El, the Last Son of Krypton. The Man of Steel dedicating his life to fight for truth and justice, both in his superhero persona and as the mild-mannered journalist Clark Kent. Voiced by Christopher McDonald. ** Aquagirl: Marina, the Atlantean princess. Voiced by Jodi Benson. ** Big Barda: A former member of the Female Furies of the Apokolips Voiced by Farrah Forke. ** Green Lantern: An Asian boy, Kai-ro, is the latest to be chosen by the Green Lantern Corps to protect Space Sector 2814. Voiced by Lauren Tom. ** Micron: An African-American superhero who carries the legacy of Professor Ray Palmer, otherwise known as the Atom. Voiced by Wayne Brady. ** Warhawk: Rex Stewart, the son of two of the League's founding members, John Stewart (Green Lantern) and Shayera Hol (Hawkgirl), and a successor of Carter Hall (Hawkman). Voiced by Peter Onorati. * Infiltration Unit Zeta: An assassination android which unexpectedly develops a conscience, Zeta given up its killing ways after it witnesses how precious life is, and on the run from the government. First voiced by Gary Cole and later Diedrich Bader. * Rosalie "Ro" Rowen: A teenage runaway who joins Zeta in its quest to prove its innocence. Voiced by Julie Nathanson. Villains * Derek Powers: A ruthless businessman, whose company Powers Technology merged with Wayne Enterprises years before. After accidentally becoming exposed to a biological weapon of his own making, Powers is treated with extreme radiation and becomes the radioactive villain known as Blight. Voiced by Sherman Howard, who played Lex Luthor in Superboy. * Paxton Powers: The estranged son of Derek Powers, who takes over his father's position as Wayne-Powers CEO after the revelation that the elder Powers is the supervillain Blight; however, Paxton is also ruthless and power hungry as his father. Voiced by Cary Elwes and later Parker Stevenson. * Jokerz: A violent street gang who dress and act out in the tradition of the infamous Joker; however, unlike the supervillain they emulate, they are merely teenage delinquents who enjoy vandalism and petty crime. They are usually apprehended by Batman quite easily, and serve as more of an irritation than a genuine threat. * Inque: Treated with a mutagen, Inque has the ability to turn her body into liquid. She is a freelance saboteur. She is shown to be vulnerable to immersion in water (which can disperse her substance and hampers her ability to re-form) and freezing temperatures. Voiced by Shannon Kenny. * Simon Harper: The producer of the role-playing video game The Sentries of the Last Cosmos. Harper sends his Sentries to destroy any records of the true creator of the game, Eldon Michaels, who is suing him. Voiced by Tristan Rogers. * Shriek: Walter Shreeve is initially a sound engineer hoping to improve society with his inventions. He is led down a decidedly darker path by Derek Powers, who wants a return on his investment in Shreeve's research. He thus dubs him "Shriek", based on his special suit which allows him to generate destructive sound waves and manipulate sound in a wide variety of ways. During a fight with Batman, his suit is damaged, causing it to pick up sounds at such a high volume that Shreeve is rendered permanently deaf. Though he develops a special headset to hear normally, the incident drives him insane and vengeful against Batman. Voiced by Chris Mulkey. * Dr. David Wheeler: the head of a "Resort" for troubled kids. In reality instead of helping troubled teenagers, he breaks their will and dominates them giving them the ISO (an isolation room), and collects huge sums of money from their guardians. When Terry's friend, Chelsea Cunningham, is sent there for no real reason, Terry decides to investigate "The Ranch" in undercover. Wheeler was voiced by John Ritter. * Repeller: A supervillain who acquired an experimental suit that could repel matter, making him invulnerable to almost any type of damage. Eventually, it was revealed that the villain is actually Dr. Suzuki, a man who was developing the technology for Wayne-Powers. Voiced by Gedde Watanabe. * Armory: Jim Tate is a brilliant weapons designer working for a large defense contractor, who is also the stepfather of one of Terry's friends, Jared. After he loses his job, he builds himself an arsenal of advanced weapons and body armor and becomes the supervillain Armory in order to make ends meet for his family, but is later thwarted by Batman. He later realizes the error of his ways and assists Batman in defeating one of his employers before he is apparently sent to jail, although it is implied that his heroic actions will lead to a reduced sentence. Voiced by Dorian Harewood. * Ratboy: Patrick Poundstone is a teenage runaway with ratlike features and an ability to telepathically control the city's rat population (similar to the DC Comics' universe villain Ratcatcher). It is noted that many have a tendency to call him Ratboy, because of his strange appearance. He develops an obsession with Dana, frequently sending her love letters and gifts. He later kidnaps Dana, taking her to his home in the sewers and confessing his love for her, but she rebuffs him, and he angrily commands an army of rats to kill her. After Batman saves her, he is caught in an explosion, and is presumed dead but Dana knows he is alive. Voiced by Taran Noah Smith. * Ian Peek: The host of "The Inside Peek", a popular tabloid newscast, Ian Peek uses an experimental device that allows him to phase through solid objects, enabling him to uncover any celebrity's secrets and use them to boost ratings on his show. He nearly reveals both Terry and Bruce's secret lives as Batman, but due to his condition, (the device altered his body's molecular structure, making him permanently intangible) he ends up falling through the Earth's crust and into the planet's molten core. Voiced by Michael McKean. * Spellbinder: Ira Billings is a bitter and underpaid psychologist at Terry's high school who commits crimes using sophisticated Virtual reality systems and his knowledge of the human mind as Spellbinder. Voiced by Jon Cypher. * Stalker: An African big game hunter who was enhanced with cybernetic implants after an encounter with a panther. Finding wild animals too easy to hunt with his new body, he seeks Batman as the ultimate prey and proves to be one of his more difficult opponents. Voiced by Carl Lumbly. * Society of Assassins ** Curaré: A member of the Society of Assassins, "their best" (according to Bruce Wayne, Curare's at-the-time boss, and FBI), who wields a laser-sharpened scimitar. After Batman foils her attempt to assassinate Gotham's DA, she ends up becoming a target of the Society herself, resulting in Curaré ultimately killing every member of the Society of Assassins. Voiced by Melissa Disney. ** Mutro Botha: The last surviving member of the Society of Assassins, who tries to blackmail Batman into protecting him from Curaré. Voiced by Tim Curry. ** Assassin Leader: Voiced by Victor Rivers. * Mad Stan: A rabidly anti-government terrorist who rebels against what he sees as a corrupt system. His solution to any given problem is to "blow it up," and as such he is an expert in explosives. Voiced by (and resembles) Henry Rollins. * Mr. Freeze: The tragic villain lives on as nothing but an immortal head preserved by Derek Powers. He is used as a test subject for an attempt to clone a new body for Powers. However, Freeze's new body begins to get the same symptoms as his previous body. But after Powers' scientist tries to eliminate Freeze to study the problem, he seeks revenge, leading to a final battle with Derek Powers' alter ego, Blight and Batman as well. Voiced again by Michael Ansara. * Ra's al Ghul: Living on by using a computer process to transfer his mind into the body of his own daughter Talia, the seemingly immortal villain, Ra's intends to take over Bruce Wayne's body and gain control of Wayne Enterprises. Voiced again by David Warner and Olivia Hussey as Talia. * Dr. Abel Cuvier: A doctor who starts a trend in infusing animal biology, also known as "splicing," with human DNA. Using his research to commit crimes before ending up on the wanted list, Curvier mutates himself into a genetic chimera to battle Batman before getting a massive overdose that further mutates him into a monster. Though the technology of splicing becomes outlawed shortly after his presumed death, it continues to surface as an illegal subculture throughout the series. On the two-parter episode, "The Curse of the Kobra," it is hinted that he is a member of Kobra. Voiced by Ian Buchanan of The Bold and the Beautiful fame. * Bane: In the years since Bruce Wayne's retirement from crime fighting, Bane's constant use of the super-steroid Venom has destroyed his body, leaving him a withered, wheelchair-bound husk of a man kept alive by the very drug that once gave him superhuman strength. When someone begins selling Venom-laced "slapper" patches to teenagers, it is discovered that Bane's personal attendant, Jackson Chappell (voiced by Larry Drake), now has the formula and is mass-producing it. During a battle with Batman, Chappell overdoses on the slapper patches, apparently sending him into a coma. * Charlie "Big Time" Bigelow: A loudmouth hoodlum and a former friend of Terry McGinnis. Three years prior to Terry becoming Batman, Charlie was arrested for burglary and sentenced to three years in prison. It is revealed that Terry was also arrested during the burglary, but avoided prison because he was underage at the time, and that Terry's early life of petty crime was largely the result of Charlie's negative influence. Charlie attempts to reconnect with Terry after he is released, but is rebuffed due to his continuing criminal behavior. Charlie later becomes involved with a gang of thieves-for-hire who plan to rob a Wayne-Powers research lab to steal an experimental chemical for a rival company. During the robbery, Terry (as Batman) intervenes. Charlie is exposed to the chemical during the fight, and later mutates into a deformed, super-strong giant, an event which leaves Terry wracked with guilt. Voiced by Stephen Baldwin (pre-mutation) and Clancy Brown (post-mutation). * Royal Flush Gang: A crime family of five members; the husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Walker as "King" (Voiced by George Lazenby) and "Queen" (Voiced by Amanda Donohoe and later Sarah Douglas), their daughter Ten (Melanie Walker) (Voiced by Olivia d'Abo), their son Jack (Jack Walker) (Voiced by Scott Cleverdon and later Nicholas Guest) and their bodyguard Ace (an android). Melanie develops a relationship with Terry, similar to the original Batman's relationship with Catwoman. * Willie Watt: A nerd at Hamilton Hill High who is constantly picked on by bullies at school and his overbearing father at home. Seeking revenge, he stole a mentally-controlled robot called the GoLeM (Galvanized Lifting Machine) from his father's construction company and used it to attack his tormentors, but the machine was destroyed by Batman and he was sent to juvenile detention for 3 years. However, his experience with GoLeM caused him to develop a psychokinetic ability, which he uses to bring terror to his fellow detainees and secretly leave-and-return at will in the facility. He attempted revenge on his schoolmates again by using his powers to convince everyone the school was haunted. Voiced by Scott McAfee. * Terminal: A popular student at Hamilton High, obsessed with being the best at everything he did. He led a gang of Jokerz in an attempt to kill Maxine Gibson, who had scored higher on an important test than he had, and was going to be voted Class Valedictorian instead of him. Terminals' vendetta against Max and the subsequent intervention by Batman led to Max's realization of Terry's secret identity. Voiced by Michael Rosenbaum. * Terrific Trio: A group of scientists tragically transformed into monstrous superpowered beings during an apparent lab accident. At first they tried to use their powers for the benefit of society, but their conditions slowly drove them into insanity. When they discovered that their mutations are irreversible and the accident had been set up by one of their coworkers, they set out to exact revenge. They are voiced by Robert Davi as Magma / Dr. Mike Morgan, Laura San Giacomo as Freon / Mary Michaels and Jeff Bennett as 2-D Man / Stewart Lowe. * Earth Mover: After accidentally being buried by radioactive waste, Tony Maychek becomes an insane monstrous creature capable of moving the ground with his own mind. Voiced by Stephen Collins. * Robert Vance: After uploading his mind into his company's computer systems before his death, Robert Vance attempts to resurrect himself by downloading his virtual consciousness into the body of his grandson, Bobby. Voiced by Stacy Keach. * Brain Trust ** Bombshell: A member of the infamous Brain Trust, Bombshell possesses the ability to fire blast projectiles from her hand. It is also hinted that she has the ability to manipulate minds, although this is never truly revealed in the series. She is later apprehended by Batman and sent to jail. Voiced by Kate Jackson. ** Invulnerable Man: An accomplice of Bombshell. He has an ability of putting his mind over the matter of his own body, makes himself invulnerable. Voiced by Victor Rivers. ** The Fat Man: A member of the Brain Trust. Real name Edgar. Has telepathic and telekinetic abilities. Apprehended by Batman and sent to jail. * Ma Mayhem: Ma Mayhem and her sons, Carl and Slim, are dysfunctional family thieves. Ma was voiced by Kathleen Freeman while Carl and Slim are voiced by Mark Rolston and Andy Dick respectively. * Kobra: Terrorist organization bent on world domination. Its members include: ** Zander: The heir of the organization's leadership. Voiced by Alexis Denisof. ** Dr. Childes: Voiced by Xander Berkeley. ** Falseface: A thief-for-hire with the ability to temporarily alter his appearance to resemble anyone he wants, but whose normal appearance is disfigured and easily recognizable. Voiced by Townsend Coleman. ** Other faction leaders: Voiced by Keith Szarabajka (on episode "Unmasked") and Lance Henriksen (on Static Shock episode "Future Shock"). * Payback: A troubled-yet-gifted child, Kenny Stanton, lacked the attention from his father due to his work as a psychiatrist. Kenny believes that the only way his father is able to spend time with him is to solve his patients' problems by taking revenge on his father's patients' tormentors. The boy is able to build his own suit of powered exoskeleton, arms with an advance laser cutter, and takes the costumed persona, "Payback." Believing himself to be a superhero standing up for children, Kenny tries to imitate his idol: Batman. Stanton is voiced by Adam Wylie, while in disguise voiced by Bill Fagerbakke. *'Bullwhip': Voiced by Jason Nash. **'Terrapin': Voiced by Ethan Embry. **'Knux': Voiced by Johnny Galecki. **'Kneejerk': Voiced by Eric Michael Cole. * The Ts: A rival gang of the Jokerz, led by Fat T (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson). * The Chimeras: A splicer gang led by Dr. Abel Cuvier. Its members includes: ** King Cobra: Voiced by Timothy Dang. ** Ramrod: Voiced by Ice-T. ** Tigress: Voiced by Cree Summer. * Mr. Fixx: Derek Powers' right-hand man and responsible for Warren McGinnis' murder under his employer's orders. Voiced by George Takei. * Ollie: An accomplice to Shriek, whose DNA has been spiced with an unknown animal gene. Voiced by Michael Rosenbaum. * The Major: Voiced by Jon Polito. * Richard Armacost: Voiced by Robert Patrick. * Karros: Voiced by William H. Macy. * Ronny Boxer: Voiced by Bill Smitrovich. Others *'National Security Agency' ** Agent James Bennet: The leader of the counter-terrorism agency NSA, who's at odds with Batman of how to handle situations whenever he sets foot in Neo-Gotham, especially about Zeta. First voiced by Joe Spano and later Kurtwood Smith. **'Agent West': An NSA agent who follows Agent Bennet. Voiced by Michael Rosenbaum. *'Jackie Maychek:' A friend of Terry McGinnis and Dana Tan from Hamilton High, a daughter of Tony Maychek (Earth Mover), and an adoptive child of Bill Wallace. Voiced by Lindsay Sloane. *'Bill Wallace:' Former business partner of Tony Maychek (Earth Mover) and adoptive father of Jackie Maychek. Voiced by Dan Lauria. *'Bobby Vance:' A grandson of Robert Vance. Voiced by Will Friedle's Boy Meets World co-star Rider Strong. *'Sentries of the Last Cosmos.' They are ardent players of an in depth virtual reality role playing game. Its members includes: **'Corey Cavalieri:' Voiced by Chris Demetral. **'Dempsey:' Voiced by Seth Green. **'Burke:' Voiced by Alex Thomas *'Tamara Caulder:' A young girl targeted by the Brain Trust because of her powerful telepathic abilities. Voiced by Mara Wilson. *'Darius Arther Kellman:' A young runaway who idolizes Batman's rogue gallery. Voiced by Eli Marienthal. *'Miguel Diaz:' A child once targeted by Kobra because of his awareness of Batman's secret identity. Voiced by Sean Marquette. *'Dr. Peter Corso:' A bionics specialist who designed the technology which would becomes Terry's Batsuit. Voiced by Ed Begley * Mr. Tan: Father of Dana Tan. He disapproves his daughter's relationship with Terry McGinnis because of his past as a juvenile delinquent. Voiced by Clyde Kusatsu. *'Kairi Tanaga:' Terry McGinnis and Zander's martial arts instructor, Kairi was trained by the same sensei who'd trained Bruce Wayne, Yoru, and Bruce had rescued her as Batman once from Yoru's rogue student Kyodai Ken (see Batman: The Animated Series episode "Day of the Samurai"). At some point after she met Bruce and his alter-ego, she found out that they were the same man and became one of his close friends. Voiced by Takayo Fischer. *'Bunny Vreeland:' The daughter of one of Bruce Wayne's closest friends Veronica Vreeland and the last damsel Batman ever saved. Voiced by Lynne Moody. ''Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker'' Supporting protagonist * Tim Drake: The former Robin. Tim's encounter with the The Joker and Harley Quinn years ago as The Boy Wonder has left him traumatized and retired from crimefighting, leaving him struggling to keep his sanity intact. He now works as a communication engineer and settled down with a wife and family. Voiced by Dean Stockwell and Mathew Valencia as the young Tim/Robin. Antagonists * The Joker: The evil and sly Clown Prince of Crime who only appears in the 2000 direct-to-video feature Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker. In this feature, Joker implants a microchip containing his DNA and consciousness in Tim Drake, the second Robin, allowing him to transform Tim into a clone of himself every bit as ruthless and cunning as the original. During the movie, Joker's deepest ambition is revealed: to make Batman laugh as a sign of the respect he hungers for, but Terry McGinnis, the new Batman, freed Tim by destroying the microchip that the Joker implanted in Tim's mind. Voiced again by Mark Hamill. * Harley Quinn: The henchgirl/lover of the Joker. Because of the Joker's death resulted by the last confrontation with the original Batman and Batgirl, Harley went into hiding which leaving her enemies to assume that she died. She later reappears as an elder woman, revealing to be the grandmother of Delia and Deidre Dennis (Dee Dee) and apparently reformed. Voiced again by Arleen Sorkin. ** A separate group of the Jokerz were headed by the Joker himself, and almost succeeded in destroying Gotham and the former Batman. The members includes: *** Dee Dee: Delia Dennis and Deidre Dennis, both voiced by Melissa Joan Hart, are identical twin sisters and are the teenage granddaughters of Harley Quinn. *** Chucko (formerly Laughing Boy): Voiced by Don Harvey. *** Ghoul: Voiced by Michael Rosenbaum. *** Bonk: Voiced by Henry Rollins. *** Woof: Voiced by Frank Welker. * Jordan Price: An executive at the newly-rebuilt Wayne Enterprises, he harbors hatred towards Bruce Wayne because his return ruins Price's chance of taking over Wayne-Powers as its CEO. Voiced by Mark Hamill. Comic books Supporting protagonists * Dick Grayson: After a battle with the Joker years ago, the first Robin retired his role as Nightwing and is now a man who feels bitter towards his former mentor. In Batman: The Animated Series and The New Batman Adventures, Dick was voiced by Loren Lester. *'Catwoman': The daughter of the villain Multiplex, she is a metahuman thief who emulates Selina Kyle's feline motif and lover of Dick Grayson. Antagonists * Hush: A psychopathic clone of Dick Grayson and successor of one of the original Batman's deadliest foes, Dr. Thomas Elliot. *'Mad Hatter': One of the original Batman's rogue gallery, Jervis Tetch's last battle with the Dark Knight has apparently left him in a catatonic state and serving his psychiatric sentence. In Batman: The Animated Series and The New Batman Adventures, Tetch was voiced by Roddy McDowall. *'Signalman': Phillip "Phil" Cobb was a minor costumed criminal known as the Signalman who previously battled the original Batman. He was murdered by the new Hush. *'Calendar Man': One of the few members of the original rogue gallery who are still active, Julian Day attempted to kill Commissioner Barbara Gordon by sending her an exploding greeting card, but was murdered by the new Hush before he's able to do so. * Doctor Thawne: An ancestor of Professor Eobard "Zoom" Thawne, the Reverse-Flash, and responsible for Inque's transformations. * Tweedledums and Tweedledees: A new street gang who, like the Jokerz, emulates another of the original Dark Knight's foes, Tweedledum and Tweedledee. * Matter Master: Carson Jatts, a metahuman control officer, discovers that the many metahuman energies he has been exposed over the years has started to kill him. Wanting revenge against the superhero community, Jatts tries to steal Mark Mandrill's metachem wand, but accidentally absorbs its energies into his hand, giving him the power to change elements by touch and becomes the new Matter Master. *'The Joker King': Dana Tan's troubled brother, who worships the late Clown Prince of Crime and desires to follow his footsteps. Doug Tan becomes a leader to the Jokerz gang, calling himself the Jokerz King and leading the Jokerz to cause chaos in Neo-Gotham City. The Joker King is also obsessed with triumph over Batman, who has defeated his idol in the recent past and wants to rectify it by killing the victor. After the battle with Batman and his allies, the Joker King's reign of terror ends when his foot is caught by some rope and he falls off the ledge. The swing from the rope causes Doug's body to slam against the concrete wall of an unfinished building. The trauma inflicted to Doug's head kills him instantly. His liver is donated by his family to Bruce Wayne, who was dying at the time and in need of a transplant. *'Rebel One': The secret leader of hacker collective Undercloud. She grew up on Level 2 of Neo-Gotham and resented the people that lived in the higher levels. Her father died from poison inhalation, working long hours at a Carbon Conversion Plant. Her mother died of stress from working three jobs to support the family. She used Undercloud to secretly collect the pieces of the Metal Men and turn them into a metal giant to level Gotham. Her goal is to make everyone equal in poverty. *'Rewire': Possessing the power to control his body's bioelectrical impulses, Davis Dusk, son of Gotham Mayor William Dusk, was secretly treated for mental illness to avoid political controversy for the Mayor. He deceives his doctors into thinking his therapy worked while actually planning the murder of his father by disrupting his pacemaker through a telephone. His powers are amplified by a mixture of Venom and Joker toxin created by Ghoul. Davis is eventually brought down by a containment device that regulates the electrical impulses that his father had built before his death. *'Man-Bat': After the original Batman helped rescue his wife Francine from her own Man-Bat metamorphosis (see Batman: The Animated Series episode "Terror in the Sky"), Kirk Langstrom had vowed to never again take the serum that nearly destroyed his life. After he swore off genetic research, and with funding from Wayne Enterprises, both he and Francine became pioneers in the field of sonics and acoustics. Kirk somehow also discovered that Bruce Wayne was Batman years ago when he funded Kirk's sonic research. Though both Kirk and Francine were happily married for years and eventually had son and daughter, Max and Michelle, Francine eventually begins to suffer from Parkinson's and Kirk's relationship with his children begins to deteriorate. After Francine’s death, and his children’s subsequent discovery of his secret (which cause them to walk out on him), Kirk's sanity collapses; using an improved version of the Man-Bat serum, he assumes that identity again, this time with full control over the Man-Bat. In Batman: the Animated Series, Langstrom was voiced by Marc Singer. Others * Amanda Waller: The head of Project Cadmus. Having developed a respect to the original Batman years ago, Waller started "Project Batman Beyond" to ensure that the world would always have a protector. In Justice League Unlimited, she was voiced by C. C. H. Pounder. *'Nora Reid' ( Elliot) : A granddaughter of the apparently-deceased Doctor Thomas Elliot, geneticist Dr. Nora Elliot-Reid seeks to amend her paternal grandfather's sins as the criminal mastermind Hush by working for Amanda Waller. Reid inadvertently created a successor who would carry on his legacy by cloning one of the original Batman's partners. It is believed that her grandfather died as Hush after his last battle with the original Dark Knight Detective. However, despite the official police report confirms the body's identity, Elliot's reputation as a master tactician and skilled surgeon had left his enemies in doubt of whether it really belonged to the villain. Because of the Elliot family's history of depravity and deception, many also doubt whether Dr. Reid is really as decent as she appears herself to be. *'Undercloud': A collective of internet users who blackmail Max Gibson into joining. Undercloud is a loose collective of over one thousand hackers, operating 'in the dark' so that no one member can endanger the entire collective. While the members think they are equal partners, the collective is secretly run by Rebel One. *'Lucius Fox Jr.': The son of Bruce Wayne's former business partner, Lucius Fox, and CEO of Foxteca. Lucius the second now serves as Wayne's business partner after he and Wayne merged their companies as Wayne Incorporated. *'Vigilante': Jake Chill is a great-grandnephew of Joe Chill, the mugger who murdered Thomas and Martha Wayne. Chill is also a former security guard of the Wayne-Powers worked under Derek Powers' right-hand man Mr. Fixx. Though initially a good man, however being employed by Powers had led Chill down a same path as his great-granduncle's: by killing Warren McGinnis under Mr. Fixx's orders, leaving him wracked with guilt towards the McGinnises as his great-granduncle was to the Waynes, and repeating history itself of indirectly creating a Batman. After Bruce Wayne reclaimed his family's company, he fired Chill after being discovered to have worked at Powers' "Quiet Squad", unaware of Chill's relation to his parents' killer or his involvement of Warren McGinnis' murder. His termination also droves Chill towards poverty. Seeing Batman as an inspiration, Chill sets to become a vigilante himself to atone his family's sins.Batman Beyond Unlimited #5 (June 2012) He now calls himself Vigilante and works with Batman to stop a Jokerz riot led by Doug Tan.Batman Beyond Unlimited #8 (September 2012) References Category:Batman Beyond characters Batman Beyond Batman Beyond Category:Lists